Forum:Preload system
20:18, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::The FO wiki's template systems are so run-around that I have difficulty following them. Copy-pasta is basically out of the question in this case in that respect. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well shit. There goes the easy route. Maybe we could contact someone there who would know how those were set up. I'd like to think one of the active admins or b'crats could point us in the right direction. Or we could try our luck at emulating what they're doing with what we have so far. 21:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::The only one who knew was Porter21, and he's long gone. I'd asked everyone prior to that -- not even Ausir knew. Porter tried to explain, but his explanation really went over my head. link. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:10, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Guess we should've set this up a long time ago then. Cuz that essentially means we're on our own. The Help Wiki might be of use to post in the forums. Its how I learned a bit about CSS stuff last night. Don't know how good it will do, but worth a shot. Want me to try them? 21:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I've already semi-set up the Newarticletext page and the create article link page; you're welcome to try and make them work. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:17, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'll add your stuff to my sandbox and work from there. The link he provided on your MOH talk page and such should help out. I'll play around with it till I get something I like. Expect a bunch of garbled random pages in the near future, lol. 21:22, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I seem to have worked out the issues. :::::::Just a syntax error -.- :::::::A plague upon all programming languages houses! Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:24, July 9, 2012 (UTC) So basically now, all we have to do is add a template for every type of page for every game following the same set-up as Template:Vehicle/BF3, etc. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Gotta love that damn syntax. It'd be nice if everything used the same stuff, but then we wouldn't have multiple programming languages. Anyways, I think I have most of the things in my sandbox for the template. Except that I just remembered that we need a game-mode one because of Premium. Assignments might be another good one too. Any others I'm missing? 21:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Attachments, perks, and some other MP stuff Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Kks. Imma see if I can make it into a table so it takes up less space. It's long enough as-is. 21:48, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Fallout wiki tiered the various pages, through using "hide" functions and by using multiple pages. Again, I couldn't decipher those templates but it's worth a shot IMO to keep the length down. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I believe I got everything in order for the "createpage" function. Just needs a bunch more templates for the added creation links. Weapons, vehicles, characters, and multiplayer levels all have one, but the rest don't. 23:29, July 9, 2012 (UTC)}}